dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dyspo
|FirstApp = "The Universes Begin to Make Their Moves - Their Individual Motives" |Date of death = |Gender = Male |Occupation = Member of the Pride Troopers |Allegiance = Pride Troopers Team Universe 11 |FamConnect = Belmod (superior) Khai (superior) Marcarita (superior) Toppo (leader) Jiren (comrade) Kahseral (general) Cocotte (comrade) Vuon (comrade) Tupper (comrade) Zoiray (comrade) Kettol (comrade) Kunshee (comrade) }} is a member of the Pride Troopers.Dragon Ball Super, episode 85 Appearance Dyspo heavily resembles Beerus and Champa. Dyspo is slim, purple, and hairless with wide, elongated pointed ears—lacking the extra earring that Beerus himself has—and similar to Cornish Rex and sphynx cats in appearance. He has rabbitlike front teeth, unlike Beerus and Champa's more pointed, catlike teeth and also doesn't seem to have a tail. He wears a red and black form-fitting suit. Personality Being a member of the Pride Troopers, Dyspo has a sense of justice, wanting evil in Universe 11 to be vanquished. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga When Universe 7 is selecting their team, Dyspo is one of the foes from another Universe pictured by Old Kai. Dyspo arrives on Planet Daldon after the Pride Troopers are informed that Aragney and Drakiyan are causing chaos. Dyspo attempts to fight Aragney head on, but is trapped by its tentacles. Right before he is eaten, Dyspo is saved by Toppo and Kahseral. Dyspo poses with the other Pride Troopers, and they launch a combined attack at Aragney. Back on the Pride Troopers ship, once Aragney and Drakiyan are defeated, Dyspo agrees with Toppo that they need to recruit the Pride Troopers from other planets, especially Jiren, for the Tournament of Power. During the tournament, Dyspo, alongside Zoiray and Zirloin, blocked some explosions from some attacks from other combatants, then he, alongside Cabba, was knocked away by Narirama's spin attack. Later on, he, alongside Goku, Vegeta, Caulifla, and Kale, watched as Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh erased Universe 9. Later on, Dyspo stood and watched as Kale went berserk in her Super Saiyan Berserk form, alongside his fellow troopers. He was later seen as he heard Brianne de Chateau call out her fellow warriors and didn't pay attention to Zirloin and Jimmies leaving to join their comrades. He then watched as the Kamikaze Fireballsdid their Magical Girl Transformations and said result left Dyspo and Toppo blushing. Brianne then unleashed heart shaped explosions that unleashed an odor that filled those who smelt it with love, Toppo tried to resist it as well as Dyspo and dodged the attack. Power His fighting style is based on his incredible speed, earning him the epithet Dyspo, The Sonic Warrior. Though he seemed to be quite possible nearly the fastest member of the Pride Troopers, judging the fight against Aragney, he is not that strong compared to the other Pride Troopers like Jiren or Toppo. Dyspo is one of the top warriors at the Tournament of Power, which he proves by fighting another of the top warriors: Hit.Ep.103/104/105 descriptions The episode title for Dyspo's battle with Hit notes that Dyspo battles with light speed movement. Techniques and Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy attack. *'Enhanced Speed' *'Energy Blade' - Dyspo creates a blue ki blade around his right hand, similar to Zamasu's Aura Slide. *'Fighting Pose' - *'Double Cannon Maximum' - A team attack where Kahseral and Dyspo both fire a combined blast. Used to defeat Aragney. Voice actors *'Japanese': Bin Shimada *'English': TBA Battles *Dyspo, Toppo, and Kahseral vs. a Drakiyan and Aragney *Dyspo, Brianne de Chateau, Sanka Ku, Su Roas, Cabba, Methiop, Murisam, Shosa, Hit, and Basil vs. Narirama *Dyspo & Kahseral vs. Unknown Warrior (off-screen) *Dyspo and Toppo vs. Jimizu and Zirloin Trivia *Dyspo's name is a pun on "disposal", as in garbage disposal, continuing the trend of the Pride Troopers being named after kitchen items. *Because Dyspo heavily resembles Beerus and Champa, it is implied that he may be of the same alien race as them. Gallery Dragon Ball Super Opening 2 Screenshot -4.png Screenshot_2017-04-09-14-46-42.png Screenshot_2017-04-09-14-47-47.png TU11 Arrives.PNG|Dyspo and Team Universe 11 arrive at the Tournament of Power Dyspo & Cabba.PNG|Dyspo and Cabba moments before being knocked by Narirama U11 shocked.png|Dyspo's reaction after seeing Universe 9 getting erased. Reactions to Kale's transformation.PNG|Dyspo reacts to Kale's transformation. References Site Navigation ca:Dyspo Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters Category:Tournament fighters Category:Universe 11 Characters Category:Pride Troopers Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Swordsmen